An Unexpected and Hungry Passion
by MuAlphaAlpha
Summary: There's a secret she hides, behind those sweet, innocent eyes Beneath the garb of a pure huntress, lies the body of a pure seductress Her mind long ago tainted, by a sister who's exploits were well painted Curiosity controlled her Before a new feeling told her That she was meant only to please


There's a secret she hides, behind those sweet, innocent eyes

Beneath the garb of a pure huntress, lies the body of a pure seductress

Her mind long ago tainted, by a sister who's exploits were well painted

Curiosity controlled her

Before a new feeling told her

That she was meant only to please

This was a little change from the norm for her. Typically, once a week, or maybe once every two, she'd introduce herself to a nice looking boy and sweet talk her way into his every thought before shattering the short-lived preconceptions and taking what she was really after. Of course, Finals week did not really allow for the time spent relishing in a meal, much less preparing one. So with Finals week finally living up to its name, dear Ruby Rose was left impatient and skipped the formalities.

She did not know his name, but she had been at this long enough to believe that he was familiar with her. At least she figured; the constant moans of "Ruby Rose" were a tiny bit of a hint. What she did know for certain however, was that this boy was the most mediocre breathe of air after a long two weeks of suffocation by way of papers and pens and long nights wishing she was dead. She had really hoped to start back up her routine of fulfilling her need for sex with at least an above average cock, but five inches did not fit the bill. But she was committed, and he was close.

"Ughhhh!" Ruby groaned before face-planting into the solid wooden table she sat at.

"What's eating ya Sis?" The subtle pun was not lost on Ruby as she perched her chin on top of her folded arms to glare up at her older sister Yang. She wore a smug grin that immediately gave way to the face of an angel as a waiter came over to take their orders. Lingering eyes matched with quiet flirtations amid talk of food came and went between the blonde beauty and the standard fare mid-twenties man before he was lost back in the crowded hall.

"Well!" Ruby smacked her hands on the table as she sat up straight. "I _was_ really, really looking forward to uh..." She took an exaggerated look around before leaning into her sister who played along and leaned close as well. "Having sex."

Yang giggled at her little sister's small dramatics before earning another glare she could not help but smile at as Ruby finished her story. "But the guy I got was like _this small_! And how am I supposed to get off on that?!" She held her fingers practically two inches apart, giving way to more giggles from Yang.

"Gotta take what you can get Rubes." Yang said while ruffling her younger sister's god-blessed black hair that maintained a natural red hue. Far prettier than her own luscious golden locks; though Yang was not going for pretty, but rather unfairly sexy.

"Yeah, well, I gave him a blowjob at least. But even his load was small!" Ruby was kicking her legs, which did not even reach the restaurant floor, in frustration.

"What a rude dude." Yang grinned, failing to temper her sarcasm. Her sister had moved past her very brief moments of public decency, and was now just speaking aloud for the surrounding patrons to hear, though she doubted they cared.

It was when the waiter came back with their two glasses of water that Yang thought of a way to cheer Ruby up. She sat on the idea and steered the evening conversation towards testing and Ruby's constant worry that she failed every one. But Ruby's doubts wear no match for her patented charisma and wit, successfully filling her little sister with unbridled confidence by the time they finished dinner.

But that did not mean that Yang could not keep up her lecherous thoughts and gazes all the while. Despite being only fifteen, Ruby was quite the catch. A petite Gothic style cutie often dressed in red and black with corsets and skirts offset by wide silver eyes. An added bonus of her sweet innocent exterior containing the dirtiest of minds.

During her time in Signal, Yang had lots of sex. She was a slut and she knew it. Boys, girls, humans, faunus, it did not matter. She was always raring to go, and knowing she could not have sex everyday lead her to secretly filming some of her exploits which ended up some way or another in Ruby's curious hands. Only off-put for the shortest of moments, Yang encouraged little Ruby and started watching her own porn with her, and soon enough Ruby became just as much a deviant as she was. Yang knew her little sister was very needy and it was not a rare occurrence for boys to literally have trouble walking when she was done with them. So with that in mind, Yang left a tip, and the sisters made their way back to the school dorms.

It was almost midnight when Yang's scroll lit up with a text message and the plan was set in motion. Interrupting Ruby while she was 'busy,' Yang let on her intentions which further fueled the fire that had been blazing in Ruby for quite some time. The sisters hopped on Yang's Bumblebee and drove into downtown Vale where their gracious host had bought them a hotel room. Not bothering to knock, Yang walked into the room and saw the waiter from earlier lying on the bed, a king size to her surprise. Ruby followed in behind her, holding her sister's hand, and closed the door before looking at her dessert for the night.

Yang had an eye for men, especially when they had an eye for her. She held no shame in bordering on immorality when it came to dressing up, or rather, dressing down, and did her best to show off every lascivious feature of her body to any pair of eyes she knew were staring at the sun. This simple steward took part in the common practice of drowning in her aura (the hypothetical aura, not the life-force kind), and she took notice to the bulge that grew at first sight of her. She knew that Ruby was desperate for a good fuck, and as her loving older sister, Yang would make sure she got it.

"Hey there Ashford." Yang greeted, walking up to the foot of the bed where the man now sat straight.

"Hey there hot stuff..." He trailed off. "How'd you know-"

"I just remembered your name tag from earlier." Yang looked down on the pink-collar with a sultry smile. "I make a point to remember everything about the boys I want~"

A telling smile that he was suckered in gave Yang everything she needed. "And uh, who's she?"

Yang pulled Ruby in front of her, wrapping her arms around her sister's corset tightened waist. "I know you couldn't keep your eyes off me, but surely you remember my cute little sister?" Yang's tone was teasing, and at the mention of "sister" Ashford's eyes shot to attention and his jeans began to give rise.

The small movement did not go unnoticed by the small girl, and Ruby immediately began to fidget. Biting her lip as the two continued their unnecessary back and forth, she could not take her eyes off the monster waking beneath. Yang's arms tightened, sensing Ruby's excitement, the universal signal to be patient, but she was growing frantic. The words passing by her were nothing but murmurs as she struggled to steady her breathing with a painful tightness in her chest. She needed release. It had been nearly three weeks since she came. All that time spent holding back fervorous moans in her dorm with three fingers pushed inside her all the way to the knuckle, praying Weiss or Blake would not notice, and that Yang would.

"And how old are you two?" Yang manipulated the conversation towards age to avoid any lingering doubts in their new 'friend.' "We're old enough that you won't get in trouble." An honest lie so confidently spoken that it almost worked.

"Well your _little_ sister doesn't exactly look old enough..." Ashford raised a questioning eyebrow leaving Yang to play her trump card.

"She does seem pretty little, huh?" Ruby remained still as Yang slowly undid the strings of her corset. "But she's a greedy little cocksucker." Ruby twinged at the comment; small stokes of her fire. Slowly pulling up the hems of her little sister's shirt, Yang continued. "This little slut won't stop till you're dry." Yang leaned forward to Ruby's ear breathing hot breath causing the little vixen to shiver more, moaning her first word since arriving. "Yang~"

The spectacle was getting more than the desired result out of Ashford who soaked in the lewd acts between sisters and the soft skin revealed thereof. "My sweet Ruby is just a whore who wants to swallow every ounce of your cum and ride you into the night." With that, Ruby's shirt flew to an unknown corner of the room and her hood along with it, giving way to a curious wrap of bandages around the girl's chest. "And she has quite the secret she wants to show you."

Down it fell. With every coil that came undone Ruby's chest got bigger. With every spike in its growth Ruby let out a moan that reverberated in Ashford's ears a a sound he'd never forget. With the bandage out of the way, Ruby's breasts were no longer petite bumps that amplified her cuteness. With a deep sigh of relief Ruby squeezed her boobs that were far bigger than her hands could contain. "My nymphomaniac _little_ sister has boobs more than big enough to wrap around that mountain in your pants."

Yang's grip on Ruby became nothing but a loose trailing of her fingers across her sister's freshly released curves. "Be careful okay..." Ruby's soft, soothing voice masked her severe lustful intent as Yang finished stripping her leaving only her leggings. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt..." She stepped forward and out of the hands of her older sister who began to undress herself. But as the buxom blonde's large chest bounced free, and as she sauntered up to the edge of the bed with every inch of her perfect skin on display, she was left only as a second thought to the man even she herself desperately wanted to fuck. Ruby had crawled on top of the man. She ground her soaked pussy onto his waist and with the sweetest voice and most terrifyingly sexy smile she spoke. "Trying to handle _little me_."

He managed to last an hour. Admirable for handling the both of them, but the sisters needed at least two more. Just as Ruby was growing stir crazy from the lack of sex recently, Yang was feeling just the same. Laying on either side of the depleted man who had long since passed out, the sisters pouted at each other. Mentally arguing, thinking about how the other unfairly used him more, and about how it did not matter, because they needed more. But here they were, their toy was asleep, and as faint red light began to crawl across the sky, the two got up and left to finish what they started.


End file.
